Parallel Destination
by Hail030685
Summary: Voldemort been Defeated and Death Eaters want revenge. They try to make Harry banished from the world forever, instead they sent him to parallel world. Harry found out about the world and he determine to help. Will Harry success in his plan to defeat Vol
1. Default Chapter

**PARALLEL DESTINATION**

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plots, not the characters or scenes, because they belonged to J. K. Rowling. Also, no money has been made from this. Thank you, for your time.

**A/n: **This is my first stories…although I've been uploaded nearly the same things for thrice (my story keep disappear without trace, I don't know what's wrong!). I hope this time nothing will make my blood boil. However, please enjoy my story and give me your review(s).

**Prolong**

"IMPEDIMENTA!" a stream of blue light shoot from the young man's wand that cloaked in blue-black robes.

"CRUCIO!" an illegal curse is being sent to him by one of his opponent from his left. Thanks to his Quidditch' skill, he managed to dodge the curse merely by inches.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" he yells at the opponent, before he faces another opponent, which running at him as if to fight him hand-to-hand. But, what to expect from wizard that come from pureblood family that are still despise any muggle relation things other than shot him with another curse?

"INGENIOROUS!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" only one steady cast from the young man, his opponent flying backward and his opponent's wand flying into his grasp. As if the wand has been in burn, he tosses the wand into the nearest bushes. The young man which in his late teen, is famously and infamously known in both the world he's existing. However, he brought more influence in the world he's been born to, than the other world he's been living in first ten of his life. Although he bet those people he met in the other world must have forgot about his mere existence, other than his relatives, of course. His relatives who're always hate his mere existence in their world, which is to be referring as the muggle world by people from the wizarding world. Yes, wizarding world, a world that full of magic and witches and wizards and magical creature alike.

This young man born into this wizarding world, those made he as a wizard but not an ordinary wizard, as he had defeated the most feared, powerful and dark 'adult' wizard when he's just a year old toddler. Since then, he's been named as 'The Boy Who Lived' which becomes more famous than his own name, Harry James Potter. Many envy his fame as many didn't realize the difficulties and obstacles he have to bear in fulfilling expectation the wizarding communities put on him. Still he's not alone all the way, as his friends and mentors always give him their best support no matter what happen. That's the life Harry has to live, always to fill other expectations until the day when he defeated the Dark Lord, Voldemort completely.

Currently, Harry is in the middle of an attack at Hogsmeade. Actually, it's more like an ambush to Harry as those whose attack him are adult wizards that still have grudges towards him after he succeeded in brought down their Dark Lord once and for all. It's still a mystery how loyal those Death Eater could be although Voldemort's method of showing his appreciative were not something to be cherish even by insane person. Voldemort had been fear because of his cunning and evil plots in plotting his enemies' demise. Even Harry didn't miss to be received some of his evil schemes.

"_Ettourui Dispensiona Altero_…" somewhere, Harry heard someone whispering in unfamiliar language in the middle of chaos that decorated the sight seeing. It sounds very clear to his hearing, making he feel eerie. He tried to find the source but he failed to do just that when most a dozen spells being throw to him at once from different angles. In seconds, he lay on the mud and dirt in the heap of his robes. Still, Harry couldn't fight more than twenty adult wizards that undoubtedly know every possible dark curses that it's solely intention to torture its victim. Add to his own health problems he still has to experience at the moment, it become more difficult.

"…_Netillia Hinuindea_…" the incantation is still being chanted slowly. He needs to know what incantation is that, --at least to remember it-- so if it got effect on him later, he'll be able to find the solution. However, he could sense whatever or wherever this incantation came from, it surely will irritate him. Harry is just hoping that any results of it wouldn't give him too much trouble as he already has. It will be the death of him yet. "_Aetermus Banir!_" the chanting finish abruptly.

In all the destruction, out of the blue he feels a pull just below his navel, like he had touched a portkey. His surrounding is start to mixing itself in a great twisting. Seconds later, his surrounding is starting to get sharp again, albeit he realize he's at other place to begin with. Instead of the muddy road, he landed on the cement. He tried his best to stay conscious, but because he had already lost so much blood, he lost his footing on the marble staircases. He continues rolling down until to the last staircase before he stop and bumping onto something very hard. He figure out his head is bleeding, when he saw red colour stained his hand in the barely dimmed light, after he wiped his forehead. Before he manages to wipe the blood completely, he saw black spots dancing in the corner of his eyes and slowly, blackness claims him into unconscious realm.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Author note ONLY

**Author Note:**

**Here I'm going to tell that this story updating will take longer than have been expected. I'm very sorry about to all the delay. I've planned to finish this story first, and then find someone that willing to help me to Beta-read it. After I've settle all that, I'll upload the whole story start from the beginning. I realize that I'm not as good in English as it's not my mother language. But, at least I try to do it on my own…to know how far my level is. Well, I think this is it…wish me better luck!**

**Thank you to all that have been review,**

_**-Hail030685-**_


End file.
